


Boku No Tokyo Ghoul

by Auxcord_AfterDark



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Commission of Counter Ghoul, Freeform, Other, Tokyo Ghoul: re, and drink from what makes me happy, and i am here to wring out every ounce of her dead corpse, but cringe culture is dead, cringe culture is dead, this is really bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxcord_AfterDark/pseuds/Auxcord_AfterDark
Summary: When Airi Akinori is hunted down by the CCG - commonly known as the doves - and cornered into one of their laboratories, she accidentally activates a machine of theirs that - upon sucking her in - has her waking up in a new place with new rules. People with strange powers and the fact that there's so many kagune's (but now they're called..quirks?) and superheros?Now tasked with keeping her abilites hidden enough to not cause panic amongst these new not-so-commonfolk, Airi is lost, scared, and terrified of these new faces and places.So what happens when she's caught sating her hunger? What of this new "hero's highschool" she's discovered? What are villains and what defines them?...Airi's not cut out for this.
Kudos: 9





	Boku No Tokyo Ghoul

**Author's Note:**

> I got hulu recently and upon realizing that the dub of Tokyo Ghoul is on there, it's fueled my fanfiction needs. Plus, I just really like My Hero Academia and I think this is a cool idea.

"Airi Akinori. Class C-ghoul with no history of violence against humans. She's a second year in highschool, and reportedly was no threat, choosing to feed off of recently deceased criminals. Her father - a ghoul recently killed by our enforcers - was a Ghoul that took the guise of a police officer. He'd take the bodies home and cook them up like some sort of horror movie pitch...Her mother ran a local apothecary, we handled her last week." Amon's voice is steady as he delivers the report. It's like reading a book report, detailing the plights of a character in a middle school novel.   
The picture of the girl is pulled up onto the large screen that sits behind him. Cropped hair and soft eyes. A school yearbook photo? How rare for a ghoul, but there she is, with a calming smile that looked almost human. 

Of course, it's far from, in the eyes of the Commission of Counter Ghouls. 

What Ghoul could be human? How could she ever even hope to be human? She can go to school, she can even go to festivals and mingle amongst those who call her their peer or friend, but as long as she devours people, relies on their flesh for their sustenance, she will never be human. No matter how innocent or gentle her smile.   
"We've tracked her down, and will be picking her up after her schoolday ends." 

"Why not pull her out of the class now? While everyone else is learning, and it'll spare the other children of the traumas of finding out one amongst them was really a prowling hunter." That would be Kachisuke Pietro. A half-French, half Japanese man with an ever easy expression, should you catch him off the shift. Now? His eyes are as cold as his hair, dark blue and slicked back. 

"We don't want to set off any alarms in the school building. After school would be better, because then we can take up the act as concerned friends, or better yet, worried family that nobody will suspect. If we just barge in there and pull the girl from the classes, it would startle the students and the teachers alike. Especailly given the nature of the school. It's small town, backwater, even! Word travels fast in those precincts, and we can't risk a witch-hunt for ghouls. It'd be an American Salem situation all over again." Amon says, sighs, and pulls his gloves up, the white uniform of his always bleached clean. Still, he can't rid himself the vision of blood that stained them so few nights ago.  
"Her Kagune is of the Roukaku, High density, strong cells, and despite her seeming innocence, she's no foolish girl who was unfortunately born with a koukaku. The video we caught of her fending off the late detective Kachisuma, she killed him in cold blood with her kagune, and she pulled him into the shadows." The video plays behind him, but Amon doesn't turn to look. Kachisuma..A friend of his. A friend that he had shared drinks with, walked home and spent nights making sure the other woke up in the morning to continue their work. Only for him to be killed by a first year in highschool. A first-year with soft eyes, and cropped hair. He closes his eyes as the sound of a scream and the sloshing of blood on a kagune. The video ends the way any other horror movie would. A girl walking from the alleyway, with the source of her monstrosity slithering back into her shoulder, and footsteps against a cement pavement.   
"This concludes today's meeting, tomorrow I want you all to be here at 6:00 AM sharp, bring your Queen Case's. We don't want the Bureau involved so we'll make it quick, understand?" 

There's a crowd wide affirmative, and the people file out. Amon turns his back to the door and stares at the last frame of the video. The dead body of his friend, and the girl leaving from the sight of the camera, bag over her shoulder and phone in hand. Almost human.   
Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short and sweet chapter, if you want to know more about my other works or perhaps just to chat, my twitter is pillarvenus !


End file.
